Let's Move In
by TheWordsIWrite
Summary: This one shot is a spin off of the first book in my Potters' Curse Trilogy. Catch up with the beloved gang as James and Maci make a big change in their lives.


**!IMPORTANT!**

 **This is a series of one shots based off the two main characters from my story The Potter's Curse. If you haven't read The Potter's Curse then you will not understand a lot of the stuff that is going in these one-shots. However don't let that stop you. Go check out The Potter's Curse and then come back!**

 _Hey Guys._

 _So here is your James and Maci one shot. This is the first in a mini series of oneshots that I am planning to do. There will hopefully be one a month until Escaping the Curse is over._ _If you have any ideas for them just PM me and I will try my best to write them!_

 _If you haven't read_ _ **The Potter's Curse**_ _or_ _ **Escaping The Curse**_ _yet then go check them out! They are the first two fanfics in a trilogy I am writing about Harry Potter's children: James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. Each fanfic follows one of the three children, starting with James in The Potter's Curse which I finished back in January. Escaping The Curse, Albus' story, is still ongoing with Chapter 9 just uploaded on Friday._

 _Happy Reading._

 _Love,_

 _TheWordsIWrite_

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

The early morning light flooding in through the glass wall of the living room lit the empty space better than any man made light could ever do. Which was just as well because the electricity hadn't been turned on yet. The large window overlooked the Thames, as well as the surrounding structures, making for a rather lovely view. Gazing out over it all gave Maci Morton a similar feeling as to when she was on her broomstick. Like she was looking at the bigger picture, but she still couldn't quite figure it out. She probably could have stood there all day, but that was not likely to happen, not today at least, because today was moving day.

"Oi Mace, I know you're over there looking all deep and thought, but do you think you could have it for after we've moved all our shit into the apartment?" Her boyfriend, James Potter, asked, grunting under the weight of a rather large box.

"Language." Maci chided absentmindedly, waving her hand in a vaguely scolding gesture towards the general direction of James.

She heard a crash as the box James was holding hit the floor and burst open. A stream of curse words flew from his mouth, "I do not, for the life of me, understand why you insisted we move into a muggle part of London. Do you know how much faster it is to move when you can use magic?" He grumbled, crouching down on the floor to pick up the things that had tumbled out of the box.

"I like the view here." She told him crossing over to him and pressing a kiss to the top of his head, "It's beautiful." Before James could continue grumbling Maci left the apartment through the open front door. In the hallway James and Chase had stacked boxes they had brought up in large halls via the elevator. Scooping a couple of them up, Maci thought about how mind-blowing this whole thing was.

At the beginning of the summer she graduated from Hogwarts, two her best friends had gotten married, she had started classes for experimental potion brewing and now she and James were moving in together. Where had the time gone? When had they all become such grown-ups?

The sound of the elevator opening interrupted Maci's train of thoughts. She glanced up to see two of her best friends coming out into the hall. Chase and Dominique Reid (nee Weasley) had slid into married life with a certain grace that Maci envied. Dom hadn't stopped glowing since Chase proposed to her the Christmas of their 7th year at Hogwarts. They had both turned eighteen that fall and though everyone thought (including James and Maci) they were a little young as Chase put it _"We're in love. Why wait?"_ So the end of Maci's 7th year had been full of wedding planning, as well as NEWT studying. It had all been worth it though. When she saw Dom come down that aisle and the tears in Chase's eyes all the stress and sleepless nights became way more than worth it. Now, three months after their wedding, Dom had a different sort of glow around her.

"Dom can you hold this box?" Chase asked his wife, attempting to hand her the small box that was at the bottom of the pile clutched in his arms.

Dom raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, "I'm pregnant," She announced, "I can't be holding heavy things." But she conceded and took the box from Chase. Maci was pretty sure Dom just liked finding ways to announce her impending motherhood to whomever was in the near vicinity, even if they already knew.

James popped his head around the flat's front door frame, "That's number fifteen Chase. One more time and you owe me ten galleons." He gloated, his signature smirk, which had not disappeared (sadly) after graduation, taking over his handsome features.

"Are you guys seriously voting on a pregnant woman?" The subject of the bet that James and Chase had negotiated that morning exclaimed. Resting her hands on her hips with a certain indigence that only naturally born Weasley/Potter women could achieve, Dom gave them her signature scowl. (Another look that had not disappeared after graduation)

"Number 16!" James crowed, jumping up in the air with an exaggerated first pump, "Cough it up mate."

Chase pouted, giving Dom a betrayed look, "I'm helping you move into your flat. There's your ten galleons."  
"Yeah and I helped you plan your wedding and move into your flat."

"Would you boys just hurry up so we can continue moving all this stuff into the apartment and out of the hallway." Maci asked, pushing a hand through her short hair, yet another change that had happened at the beginning of the summer.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" James and Chase both exclaimed in unison stiffening and saluting her. The two women rolled their eyes at each other and headed into the flat.

It took less time than Maci had anticipated to move all the boxes into the flat. The furniture came next. That to took a lot less time because of the help of six of the Weasley/Potter men, as well as Chase, Scorpius and Maci's brother, Grant. After the last chair had been set down in the living room everyone slowly departed, with Chase and Dom being the last two to leave.

Maci looked around their now furnished, but still empty looking, flat. It had a very open floor plan with the living room and bedroom as just one open room. To give themselves privacy the couple had decided to put up a wall cube bookcases, which stood still empty in the middle of the room. They were just one of the many pieces of furniture James and Maci had managed to find for a bargain at yard and estate sales. Both of their parents had offered to pay for the furniture, but as Mr. and Mrs. Potter were already helping out with the first months rent on the apartment, James and Maci had decided to do the furniture themselves. What had resulted was a mismatch of many different pieces, but it all sort of seemed to come together once each item was put in it's place.

Standing in the doorway Maci's brow creased. It looked like she had dreamed it would, but still worry was gnawing at the back of her mind. Could they really do this? Were they even ready to live together?

"I are you going to come in?" James asked her, humor dancing in his dark eyes as he watched her in the doorway.

"Yeah." She answered, but didn't move forward.

"Talk to me babe." Her told her, the humor disappearing leaving concern in its wake, "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"I…it's just…do you think we can do this?" Maci asked him, worrying lacing her tone.

"Of course we can. Why wouldn't we be able to?"

"It's just living together…it's a big step and we barely even talked about it."

"I didn't think we needed to. We've been practically living together in the Head Dormitory for the past nine months. This isn't anything we aren't used to."

She worried at my bottom lip, doubt still heavy in her mind, "But that wasn't were permanent. This is permanent. We bought an apartment together."

"We're just renting it." He reminded her.

"James."

James stepped forward and took a hold of my hands. Gently he pulled me inside of the room, "Maci," he murmured in her ear pulling me closer to him, "We will be fine. I promise."

For a minute she stood stiff in James' arms before she allowed herself to relax, "Okay." Maci told him finally, resting my head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other's hands and leaning against one another. After a while though James gently pulled away.

"C'mon let's get to unpacking." He said, gesturing to the boxes.

Maci groaned, "I hate unpacking." She muttered, but bent over and opened one of the boxes anyways.

"Hey it could be worse. At least we already have all the furniture in here."

"Very true." She nodded in agreement. Standing up she held up her beaten up old teddy bear, "I'm putting Mrs. Teddy on the right side of the bed okay."

James pouted, "But I have always slept on the right side of the bed."

"James you've had a twin bed pretty much all your life."

"Yes but last year I liked to take the right side of the bed."

"So not true, you generally passed out on whatever side of the bed was closest to you."

"And that was generally the right side."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes. ." James growled, smiling as he tackled Maci to the bed and started tickling her.

"No James! Stop…please…Jaaammmeeesss!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, trying in vain to push him off of her.

James threw back his head and laughed that laugh that Maci adored, "Can I have the right side of the bed?" He asked her.

"Never." Maci shouted, trying to curl into a ball, but James had her pinned down with his legs, "James c'mon let me up…we have to unpack."

"The bed." He repeated. She panted for breath, but she couldn't seem to get any between her shrieks of laughter, "The bed." James said again and finally Maci caved.

"Okay, okay, just please get off of me." She begged and he rolled off of her.

"Victory is mine." He crowed, sticking his arms straight up in the air.

Rolling over onto her stomach Maci shook my head at her boyfriend's antics, "You are unbelievable." She muttered, but couldn't help the smile that crept across her face at James' adorableness.

Hours later Maci understood that transporting all the boxes and furniture from one place to the other was the easy part. It was true the devil was in the details. But now everything was mostly done and Maci had to say they had to done a good job. The bookcase was overflowing with books and other assorted trinkets. The walls had just enough art and pictures on them so that they didn't look bare, but they weren't overcrowded.

James came up behind his girlfriend and slid his arms around her waist, "We did it." Macio murmured, leaning back against him.

"Yep. It's our own little place in the world." He said and Maci laughed.

"You James Sirius Potter are cheesy." She teased.

"Speaking of food I'm hungry!" James exclaimed, switching gears at the mere mention of food, "When are Dom and Chase coming back over with pizza?"

Maci frowned, "They should be here soon. Dom said sevenish."

As if they had been summoned, which Maci wouldn't have put past James if it was physically possible, a knock came at the door, "They're here!"

James raced to the door as if he was five year old who had just heard his dad entering the house. Throwing open their door James ushered Dom and Chase in, "Did you guys bring food. We are starved."

"Yeah we did." Chase said handing James apizza. James looked as if he had just been handed a pile of gold.

Dom stepped further into the flat a big smile on her face, "Oh Mace just look at this," She squealed hugging her best friend tightly around the waist, "It's like your guy's place in the world!"

"I know right!" James beamed with a mouth full of pizza.

"Charming." Maci told him, but she was happy. Moving in had been the right decision. Standing there, in hers and James' living room, with their friends, made Maci realize maybe James and Dom were right, no matter how cheesy it was. Maybe they had made their own place in the world.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

 **Thanks For Reading! I Hope You Enjoyed It! Don't Forget To Leave The Review And Make My Day!**


End file.
